


New Romantics

by rememberItAllTooWell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, FTM Draco, Fluff, It's not a one shot anymore, M/M, Song Lyrics, Soulmate AU, Taylor Swift songs, Written late at night, coffee shop AU, gnc trans character, this is based off a one shot i wrote, trans!Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rememberItAllTooWell/pseuds/rememberItAllTooWell
Summary: For the first time in four years, Draco and Harry touch. It's just a touch, but it sends sparks flying through both of them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	New Romantics

**Author's Note:**

> Each pair of chapters in this fic is based on a song. The first pair is _Begin Again_ by _Taylor Swift_.   
> Also, shoutout to my amazing beta reader and BFF, Ray!!!

Draco swung the door of the warm Muggle cafe open and walked to the counter. He ordered the same thing he got every Wednesday- a croissant and an iced coffee. He sat down at the same table he sat at every Wednesday- the one with the couches in the corner by the window, where he could watch the leaves fall. He had just started to get settled in when he heard a noise. He frowned; normally the cafe was quiet at 3 pm on a Wednesday. He turned around to see what it was and made eye contact with none other than his former rival, Harry Potter. Draco froze.  
He hadn’t spoken to Harry in about four years now. After his famous defeat of the most famous dark wizard of all time, he had disappeared. No one saw or heard from him for a year, until he reappeared as the youngest ever Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. Draco, on the other hand, was living a quiet life as a potions master. He had always enjoyed the class, and he could have as flexible of hours as he wanted- which was how he was sitting in his favorite cafe at three in the afternoon.   
Harry was the first one to break the awkward silence. “Hello,” he said stiffly. “Hi,” choked out Draco. He internally winced at how high-pitched his voice had become. He had been on testosterone for so long now, why did he still squeak like that? “I didn’t know you came here,” said Harry awkwardly. “I do, every Wednesday,” replied Draco. “I come here every Wednesday,” retorted Harry, somehow managing to make a simple fact seem like an insult.   
Harry was stunned. After four years of not seeing each other, Draco had somehow managed to fluster him yet again. He thought he was over his juvenile schoolyard taunts, yet Draco still made him feel something he couldn’t place. Without thinking, Harry decided that it was simple frustration, and rolled his eyes. Somehow, he had reverted to the exact same way he was when he replied to “You wish!” to Draco’s “Scared, Potter?”   
But something was different, somehow. Harry didn’t know what it was, but he suspected it had something to do with how a few strands of how Draco’s hair, now long and tied back in a ponytail, curved over his _obscenely_ high cheekbones. He mentally swore- being that _angled_ and _long_ and _perfect_ should be illegal.  
Draco shot him a look. Not just any look, but one of his infamous Malfoy glares- on anyone else, it would have been enough to make them quake in their boots, but Harry was nearly immune at this point, having gotten many a glare in their Hogwarts days. Draco swore under his breath. Somehow, this felt different from staring- no, _glaring_ at Harry during their Hogwarts days. He couldn’t quite find the words to explain it, neither to himself, nor to Pansy when he recanted what had happened in the cafe that Wednesday in his bedroom a few days later. Pansy had smirked knowingly, and he had wondered what she had meant by that. He didn’t figure it out until, much, much later.  
Frustrated, Draco got up, took his iced coffee and croissant, and left the cafe. In the four years since the Battle of Hogwarts, he had learned that he needed to pick his battles. Sometimes letting the enemy (even an annoyingly attractive one) win was better than trying to fight and losing. A small part of him didn’t want to leave, but his rational side knew that being in a tense staredown with someone who had nearly killed him couldn’t end well.  
For a split second, Harry was disappointed. As much as he hated Draco, he had wanted to talk to him, for some strange reason. He wanted to apologize for everything that had happened between them in the last decade. Harry got up, and as if in a trance, reached for Draco’s beautiful hand. Draco immediately pulled his hand away as if Harry was made of electricity. Harry couldn’t help but feel a little sad.  
***  
That night, Draco couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about how when Harry had _touched his hand_ for whatever strange reason, it had felt like an electric shock running up his hand, then his arm and shoulder, reaching all the way to the sensitive spot at the back of his neck. Draco reached up to that spot and touched it. He bit his lip in frustration. What was happening to him? Why was he thinking of Potter that way? Draco thought of the scars that went up and down his back. Why was he almost attracted to the man that had made so many of those?   
Harry was in a similar predicament. Back in his huge, cozy bed, he couldn’t stop thinking of the far smaller blond man. Why had his hand felt almost electric? What was that strange tension between them? It wasn’t the kind of tension two men who had almost killed each other then saved each others’ lives had. It was something more. What was that spark? His heart was pounding. Draco was attractive enough, and he had known he was gay since right after he and Ginny had split, but why was he attracted to _Draco_ of all people?  
***  
Hermione sighed. “That’s not possible,” she said in that uniquely Hermoine way of explaining things, “there’s no way you felt a spark after touching someone you _hate_ once. Are you sure it wasn’t just static?” “Yes!” exclaimed Harry, “it was definitely something!” “If you say so,” replied Hermione doubtfully.   
Harry was frustrated. He was looking for some kind of reasonable explanation for the almost painful spark he had felt when he touched Draco in the cafe that Wednesday. The spark wasn’t just static- it was something beautiful. It had felt like some sort of magic, something beautiful and deep and rare. It wasn’t love, that simply wasn’t possible. There had to be something more.

***   
“Nooooooooo!” Pansy said dramatically, “not Potter! You did not feel the Spark from POTTER!” Draco sighed equally dramatically. “It was it, I’m afraid. Look,” Draco replied, pointing to the back of his neck, where, sure enough, there was a little glowing Spark. “What are you going to do?” asked Pansy. “Hope for the best, I suppose. He doesn’t know about any of the baggage I have, and I can’t just floo him and say ‘Hey, we’re soulmates. By the way, I’m really fucked up!’” Draco said wearily. Pansy laughed for a moment, then looked serious. “Why don’t you ask him out on a date? Ask the owners of the coffee shop when he usually comes in, then be there, ready to ask?” asked Pansy.   
***  
All of the pieces of Draco’s Slytherin plot were in place. The owners of the coffee shop were very confused by the scene that had erupted between the two wizards the previous week, and even more confused when Draco had asked them when the tall, attractive man usually came to the coffee shop. Luckily, he was a longtime regular, so they trusted him. He had decided what he was going to say, complete with a brief explanation of what the Spark was. At exactly two P.M. the following Wednesday, Draco was seated in his usual spot in the cafe, armed with his characteristic iced coffee and croissant. He had told the owners of the cafe that he was planning on asking Harry out, and they were both very excited for him.  
Harry was ready to relax in his favorite spot in his favorite cafe after a busy Wednesday. He walked over to his favorite spot, but it was occupied, by the same attractive blond that had shocked him last week. “ _Malfoy,_ ” muttered Harry under his breath. “ _Potter_ ,” retorted Draco. They both stared at each other for a moment. Then, Harry, now more aggressive than Draco, moved closer to Harry.   
Draco, who was fed up with his “soulmate”’s bullshit, moved closer. Then Harry moved closer. All of a sudden, their noses were touching, and their lips collided. The Spark the two men had felt earlier had returned, and doubled in intensity. Draco let out a small groan. Harry tasted like coffee and chocolate. Neither of them wanted the kiss to end, but Draco, who had the whole moment perfectly planned, and was expecting anything but what had just happened, slowly pulled away.  
As they fell apart, both men were wondering the same thing. _What the hell just happened, on a Wednesday, in a cafe?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’ll update it with the next chapter soon! As always, feel free to leave any criticism!  
> I'd say sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm not sorry :D


End file.
